New Beginnings
by BeckyFan1999
Summary: Impulsive and wild, Logan Hayes is shocked when good girl Georgie Jones awakens a part of him he believed long gone. But his reckless nature isn't what she is looking for in a relationship. Determined not to let the possibility of happiness escape without being explored, will he be able to convince her he's not a lost cause?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer…..I do not own GH or the characters…No copy write infringement intended…..Entertainment purposes only…_

_A/N: Okay, so this story is in response to the requests for another GLO pairing I've been receiving. Things to know…Georgie only dated Dillon, they never married. Some of Georgie's past will be altered but explained as the story moves along. I don't want to give away plot lines by telling it right now. Logan arrived in PC like on the show. Got involved with Lulu and did make the sex bet with Maxie. However, he wasn't obsessed with Lulu like on GH. This story picks up just shortly after Coop learned about the bet._

_The first chapter is kinda short but the next few will pick up in length and start to include more characters. This is also one of the lighter stories I've written so I hope I can pull it off. LOL. I hope my GLO supporters enjoy the new story! Reviews greatly appreciated! Happy reading!_

**Chapter One**

Mumbling under his breath and walking aimlessly along the pier he berated himself for the mess his life currently resembled. He really needed to start thinking before just deciding he wanted something and going after it, consequences be damned. Self-induced fury had him itching to punch someone, anyone, but he was smart enough to stay out of the bars when he was so close to snapping. A night in jail would not help improve his dark mood. Kicking a stray beer bottle someone must have tossed he listened to it shatter against the wall of an abandoned building with a brief sense of satisfaction.

Maybe he should hop his ass on a plane and get the hell out of this freezing cold town. There really wasn't much left for him here. Lulu hated his guts, Maxie ran the other way if she even glimpsed him, but the worst was Coop's reaction. His best buddy hated him because of that freakin stupid sex bet that he admittedly should have known better than to make, let alone carry out.

Rounding a large pile of storage crates he came to an abrupt standstill. The young woman sitting in the dark with her eyes closed didn't belong in one of the most dangerous areas of Port Charles, at least not after dark and definitely not alone. He debated on approaching her. They weren't particularly close, really just passing acquaintances because they knew the same people. Hell, with how tight she was with her sister Georgie Jones would probably rather spit on him than look at him right now.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare? It's kinda unnerving."

The softly spoken words were barely audible but still reached his ears and ended his internal debate. He took a couple steps forward. "I figured a smart girl like you wouldn't risk bein' on the docks at night."

"Yeah, well, you really don't know me, Logan."

Shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans he lifted an eyebrow at the slightly sarcastic tone. He also noticed she had yet to open her eyes. "How'd ya know anyone was standing back there? You got eyes in the back of your head like ma seemed to?"

Georgie blinked before tilting her head to meet his gaze. "I heard footsteps and you grumbling before you even rounded the corner. You weren't exactly being stealthy. And your southern drawl kinda gives you away, Logan. Not many grumbling cowboys wander around Port Charles."

Logan cringed. Her normally sweet, smooth voice betrayed no emotions or hinted at if she'd heard exactly what he'd been muttering. His eyes narrowed as he closed the rest of the distance between them and he got a good look at her. He dropped onto the bench beside her and shifted so he faced her. Georgie's face betrayed a sadness she was trying really hard to hide. "What's wrong, girl?"

The concern in his voice confused Georgie. They hardly spoke unless she was waiting on him at the diner. She licked her lips nervously and averted her eyes. All she wanted was to be alone, not to be answering questions. "Nothing, I'm great."

"Are you sure your Maxie's sister? Because you can't lie worth shit, girl."

She stiffened. "Do us both a favor and just take back off. I'm sure whoever's life you was about stomp all over is wondering where you are, Logan. I wouldn't want to be the reason you got sidetracked."

His head dropped and he sighed heavily. "I take it you heard."

"Kind of hard to miss. Lulu and Maxie screaming in the middle of dinner rush isn't exactly easy to ignore." Georgie berated herself when she felt herself softening at the misery clouding his pale blue eyes. He'd hurt her sister and his best friend, not to mention Lulu, but she couldn't help but see the self-loathing he seemed to be drowning in. Compassion bubbled past the disgust and she placed her small hand on his bicep. "Logan, you messed up but you weren't in it alone. My sister did her fair share to hurt Coop too. Give him time."

Logan started at the feeling of her soft hand making contact. Even through the cotton t-shirt he felt an electrical spark. He furrowed his brows at the unexpected sensation. "You're too sweet sometimes, doll. Coop's rightfully pissed. But enough about me. What brought you to the docks? It's nearly midnight."

Turning away from his accessing eyes that seemed to see way too much, Georgie closed her eyes again. She wasn't having this conversation with him. "Bye, Logan," she said dismissively.

"Georgie," he prompted. When she didn't acknowledge him, he sighed. "Haven't you noticed how stubborn I can be? Are you…"

"Georgie! There you are! I've been searching for you everywhere. Why didn't you wait at Kelly's like I told you to?"

The familiar voice immediately set Logan's teeth on edge at the exasperation clearly lacing the words addressed to Georgie. Surprised when she tensed and grabbed his hand, Logan looked over at her and saw the desperation in her huge brown eyes. It was obvious she'd been avoiding running into the jerk who'd tracked her down. Over her shoulder he watched the rich boy come to a stop at the sight of them on the bench together.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Dillon demanded while glaring at the gruff blond currently holding Georgie's tiny hand.

"Um, Logan and I were just…"

"Don't bother, doll," Logan cut in with a wink. He was well aware of how Dillon Quartermaine had been dating Georgie and then cheated on her with Lulu before he'd moved to Port Charles. That she still tried to be friends with Lulu after the lies she'd told to make Georgie look bad spoke more about her forgiving nature than words ever could. Logan had also witnessed the rich boy following Georgie around since he'd moved back from California a couple weeks ago. While she seemed to only want a friendship, it was obvious Dillon expected more by the anger radiating off of him right now. Logan draped a muscular arm around her slender shoulders, pulling her closer to him and fighting back a grin when she inhaled sharply. "You don't gotta explain jack about us to him."

Doing her best not to let on how uncomfortable she was, Georgie peaked at him from under thick lashes and saw the cocky grin he flashed at Dillon. She hadn't meant to drag Logan into her attempt to rebuff Dillon's advances but from the anger in his voice it just might do the trick. She had no intention of trying again with him. He'd cheated on her with Sage and then again with Lulu. Georgie didn't think he understood the concept of being faithful. His constant following her was messing with her mind. She felt stalked. When she'd heard his voice panic had started to build. Confrontation always left her feeling horrible and without thinking she'd clutched Logan's hand for support. Now it looked like he was working a plan of his own to get Dillon to back off.

"You can't be serious!" Dillon scoffed. "He's nothing but a thug, Georgie. A low level criminal involved in the mob."

"Watch it," Logan growled at the insult. "And it's none of your damn business. You don't own Georgie."

"I wasn't talk to you, Hayes. Georgie, be reasonable. Let's just…"

Knowing she needed to stop him, she exhaled heavily. "Dillon, I already told you multiple times that I'm not going to date you again. Please just let this go."

His face contorted and he snorted in disbelief. "So you think this uneducated brute can make you happy?"

Insulted on Logan's behalf she felt her temper start to rise. Feeling the tension coiling in his muscles, Georgie unconsciously placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed gently to calm him, hoping he wouldn't beat Dillon up. Logan tended to settle disagreements with his fists. "I'd say Logan has a better chance of making me happy than you do," she tossed back. "Just leave me alone, Dillon. Me and you, it won't be happening again. It may have taken a couple different wake up calls but I finally opened my eyes. You aren't what I want and even if you were, you can't keep your pants zipped."

Eyes flaring with fury, Dillon sneered. "And you think this asshole's gonna put up with…"

Reading his intent to insult her, Logan caught his attention and glowered. "You better quit while you're ahead, rich boy." Releasing the now silent young woman, Logan slowly got to his feet and took satisfaction in the fact Dillon cowered, edging away. "Stay away from Georgie. I won't warn you again."

Relief and embarrassment flooded through her, causing her to bury her head in her hands as Dillon stomped off.

Logan silently observed the young woman that looked ready to crawl under the bench. She wasn't the boring, stuck up little princess that he'd imagined. From the first day Coop introduced them as she waited tables at Kelly's Logan had pegged her as too sweet. The sweetness was still present but there was something else floating in the depths of her dark brown eyes. It was that unknown emotion he couldn't quite name that had pulled at him when she stared up at him minutes ago. But one thing hadn't changed since they'd met. Georgie was still shy and still leery of him, and with good reason. The knowledge that she felt the undercurrent of emotions sparking between them wasn't lost on him. He could read it in her body language and her facial expressions.

"You okay, doll?"

Jumping up she bit her lip while putting distance between them. "I need to go. Thank you for getting rid of Dillon. I appreciate it."

His arm snaked out and he encircled her wrist to keep her from fleeing. He knew this wasn't a good idea, that he should let her go. But doing the smart thing wasn't in his nature. The sparks flying between them intrigued him. The pep talk from earlier about thinking before acting flew out the window. The air between them fairly crackled with tension. "Girl," he drawled slowly, "you don't gotta run off."

Breathing shallowly at the intensity in his rough voice, she slowly met his smoldering eyes. This attraction wasn't supposed to be here. Logan was everything she did her best to avoid. "Logan, it's late. I need to…"

Moving his free hand up and slipping his fingers through the silky strands of her honey brown hair, Logan cupped the back of her head. A low growl escaped when she unconsciously bit her lip again. Giving into the building desire Logan dipped his head and fused their mouths without warning, not giving her time to back away. Her small gasp of surprise provided the perfect opening and his tongue darted into the recess of her mouth, exploring and savoring her unique taste. His tongue brushed intimately with hers, coaxing Georgie to respond while he fisted one hand in her hair and his other arm wound around her waist, pulling her closer so that their bodies touched.

_Damn she tastes good! _He'd wondered from the minute he laid eyes on her tight little body. But she emitted an innocence that he had wanted no part of. Knowing exactly what he didn't want, Logan always avoided getting involved with the classic good girl types. Now after tasting her, he mentally kicked himself for almost letting her pass by.

Moaning deeply as pleasure collided with unexpected desire, Georgie angled her head, returning the sensual kiss, exploring Logan as he did her. Clinging to him as he continued the wickedly sensual assault she felt a warm tingling sensation start to spread. Only when the hand resting on her hip slipped up and under the long sleeved shirt she wore did Georgie shake free of his spell and jerk away. Stumbling backwards, she turned away from him and shakily ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. This wasn't happening! No way! She couldn't possibly be attracted to the man who had just under a few weeks ago slept with her sister.

Knowing if he approached now she'd run, Logan just stared at her back in shock. His mind was still trying to process what had just happened. Never in even his wildest dreams would he have suspected Georgie had that much passion hidden away, just waiting to be unlocked. "Georgie?"

"Don't, just don't, Logan." Turning to face him, she kept her gaze focused on the building behind him instead of meeting his searing gaze. "Whatever that was, it can't happen again."

"Whoa, hold up!" He tilted his head to the side and tried to catch her eye unsuccessfully. "Georgie, aren't you the least bit curious about the sudden attraction…"

"No," she adamantly responded. "This was a mistake, Logan."

"How can you be so positive about that, doll?" he demanded while slowly advancing. "You certainly didn't think so just a minute ago when you were moaning in my arms."

Her heart thudded hard against her ribs, making her frown while she edged backward. This version of Logan made her uneasy. The determination lighting his almost grey eyes left her feeling unsettled and strangely empty at the same time. "Logan," she whispered.

The fear he detected caused him to stop. Confusion he'd expected. Hell, he was confused by what was going on. "Hey, it's okay," he soothed softly. While he wouldn't walk away from what was slowly developing, he could take things slower than he normally did. Georgie was four years younger than him and probably caught off guard.

"I need to go." She skirted round the bench, careful to keep out of his reach. "Bye."

"Wait!" Moving so that he blocked the stairs to leave, he shook his head. "It's almost one in the morning, doll. Let me walk you to your car. You parked at Kelly's?"

"I walked to work earlier."

"And you were gonna walk home alone in the middle of the night?" He scowled when she nodded. "That's not safe. You wanna call Mac or Maxie to pick you up?"

"I'll be fine, Logan. Mac's out of town at some kind of convention and Maxie was planning on going to a club with Sam." Starting to relax since he wasn't pushing her, she smiled slightly at the way he looked at her in disbelief. "I've been getting myself home just fine for years now."

The surge of protectiveness didn't surprise him, not after the events just minutes before. "Whatever. I'll drive you. I don't care what ya say, it's not safe in this town after dark."

Hesitating to accept the offer, she bit her lip. The weird vibe may have decreased in intensity but it was still there.

Sensing her indecision Logan held up his hands and grinned crookedly. "Come on, doll. Don't make me worry about you walkin in the dark clear across town. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Um, okay."

Logan relaxed. "I'm parked in the parking lot next to the Corinthos-Morgan warehouse. Come on." Waiting on her to lead the way, his eyes discretely roamed her figure. Georgie's good girl personality was definitely going to take some patience getting used to. Let alone the fact he knew she was uncomfortable with the fact that he'd been involved with Maxie. But from just the single kiss they'd shared he knew it would be worth the work. Georgie awakened something inside him that he hadn't felt since before he'd left for Iraq. No way was he gonna just let that go unexplored.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer…..I do not own GH or the characters…No copy write infringement intended…..Entertainment purposes only…_

_A/N: Okay, so this story is in response to the requests for another GLO pairing I've been receiving. Things to know…Georgie only dated Dillon, they never married. Some of Georgie's past will be altered but explained as the story moves along. I don't want to give away plot lines by telling it right now. Logan arrived in PC like on the show. Got involved with Lulu and did make the sex bet with Maxie. However, he wasn't obsessed with Lulu like on GH. This story picks up just shortly after Coop learned about the bet._

_Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter Two**

Delivering the older couple's meals, Georgie returned to where she'd been standing at the counter talking to Maxie. Her sister seemed intent on driving her insane with her constant whining. Sighing in exasperation, she started wiping down the counter. "Look, Maxie, I don't know what to tell you. Mac didn't say when he'd be home, just that Kevin needed his help and he was flying to Arizona. You know as well as I do that he'll call and check in when he gets there. You can always talk to him then."

"That doesn't help me right now!" she protested angrily. "Why in the hell did he go there anyway?"

"Sorry, but what I already told you is the only answer I got for you. What's so important anyway? Normally you'd be celebrating the freedom to come and go without him complaining."

"Nothing," Maxie immediately responded distractedly.

Following her line of vision, Georgie shook her head at spotting Cooper coming down the stairs. The last few shifts Maxie had taken to stopping by when she knew Coop would be leaving his room for work or getting back. "You need to give him time, Max. Crowding him isn't going to accomplish anything except for making matters worse."

"Like you have any idea what you're talking about," Maxie snapped as he blatantly ignored her and left after giving Georgie a strained smile. "Could you try actually being a sister for once and taking my side without pointing out the flaws in everything I do! It would also be nice if you'd try to act like you care that I'm in pain. The way you always have to lecture me is getting old!" Grabbing her purse, Maxie went to storm out of the diner but paused when the door opened. "What the hell are you doing here? Come to create more drama? Well you're too late. Coop left already."

Logan cursed under his breath. Within in the last week Maxie had taken to verbally attacking him whenever they saw one another. He wished she'd go back to ignoring him. All her screeching was giving him a headache. "So nice to see you too, Maxie," he sarcastically responded while moving around her.

"I can't believe you! You ruin my life and stroll around like it's no big deal!" she yelled as he casually shrugged out of his jacket. "I fucking hate you, Logan! Does it make you feel good to know that I lost the man I love because of your stupid ass? Answer me!"

Georgie shot around the counter and gripped Maxie's arm while Logan clenched his jaw to keep from going off on the self-centered blond. "Stop it this instant!" she hissed in embarrassment. "I know you obviously don't care, but there are customers in here, Maxie! Please leave before you make another scene."

"I can't believe you! Coop won't even talk to me and you are kicking me out of here because of the man that turned him against me!"

"No, Maxie. I'm telling you to leave because this is a business and you're screaming at the top of your lungs."

"You're such a bitch sometimes! You can go to hell too!" she spat before slamming out the door.

A hush fell over the half-filled diner before a low murmuring gradually restarted. Georgie blinked a couple times before regaining her composure. She hated the way Maxie lashed out wildly when she was hurting. Nobody was safe when she was spiraling. Cleaning up the wake of destruction left in her path was getting old.

Gingerly laying a hand on her shoulder Logan pulled her back to the present. He could tell Maxie's rant bothered her. "You okay, doll?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm used to her when she's like that. Unfortunately it's becoming a common occurrence." Moving swiftly away from his touch and back to the counter, she grabbed the coffee pot to fill the cup he turned over. "Did you need to order any food, Logan?"

"Naw, I'm good with just coffee." Logan exhaled heavily when she moved off to check on the occupied tables. Georgie's nonchalant attitude was driving him nuts. For the last week she'd acted like nothing had changed between them. And if he hadn't caught her staring when she thought he wasn't paying attention, he might have bought the act she was trying to sell. Too bad for her he'd been trained to pick up on small details most others missed.

After watching Maxie's meltdown directed at her, he was torn on whether or not to stick with his plan for the evening. He'd left his apartment with the goal of breaking through Georgie's defenses, getting her to admit something was between them. Creating a rift between the sisters wouldn't make Georgie happy, but it looked like Maxie was gonna alienate her sister all her own if she continued yelling and throwing very louds fits in public.

Ringing out the last customer except for Logan, she stole a quick peek in his direction. Just having him in the same room now made it hard for her to concentrate. Before that night on the docks Georgie had been able to ignore the former military officer. Now he intruded on her thoughts way too much for her comfort.

"I need to lock up. Did you want the last of the coffee in a to go cup?"

"No, I've had plenty."

"Alright. Well, have a good night."

"Well that kinda depend on you, girl."

Georgie froze as his murmured words reached her. Reluctantly turning back around to face him, she prayed this wasn't heading where she suspected. "Um, what are you talking about?"

Placing his palms flat on the counter, Logan leaned forward. "You know exactly what I'm referring to."

She swallowed. Having believed he'd dropped this since more than a week had passed, Georgie was caught unprepared. "Don't do this," she whispered softly, begging him with her eyes to let it go.

"Don't do what, doll? Don't make you remember how good it felt when you were in my arms?" Her eyes noticeably darkened causing Logan to hold back a groan. "You didn't forget, Georgie. And I sure as hell didn't forget how amazing you taste or how perfect you felt pressed up against me. So make me understand why you don't wanna admit that you're attracted to me."

Forcing her shaky legs to move, she darted around him. "Logan, please leave."

"Don't play with me, girl." Reaching around her he engaged the lock before she could jerk the door open to show him out. When she whirled around to face him Logan maneuvered them so she was trapped between him and the jukebox by the door. "You want me, Georgie." He stepped closer and arched a brow when her breathing went even shallower and her body trembled as his breath tickled her ear. "This burning need is rare. You won't find this with just anybody, doll. Don'tcha wanna feel how freakin amazing we could be together?"

Splaying her hands on his muscular chest to keep him from closing the rest of the distance, Georgie unconsciously moaned lightly before she could help herself. "I can't, Logan. I can't just sleep with you no matter how much I may want to."

Lips curving he peeled her hands off his chest, intertwining their fingers. "Oh, girl, I don't just want the sex that I know is gonna be incredible." Making her gasp when he tugged her to him, Logan hissed at the pressure of her body against his throbbing hardness. "I want you, every part of you. You're more than a one night stand, Georgie. I want it all, you as my girl in and out of my bed. Let me show you what we can be. You'll never know unless you take the chance."

Desire burned through her blood, setting her on fire. Not questioning the urge, she leaned up on her toes and brushed her lips to his. Logan immediately released her hands and wound one arm around her waist and the other her shoulders, pressing her more fully against him. Logan growled before sliding his hands along her sides until he reached her hips after her defenses crashed and she gave into the need coursing throughout her body. She ran the tip of her tongue across the seam of his lips as he lifted her onto the jukebox.

Holding back and letting her take charge at first, Logan squeezed her thighs sensually as she intimately twirled her tongue inside his mouth. Her delicate fingers eased under the t-shirt he wore. His good intentions were shoved aside as his body responded to her light touches. Increasing the kiss he muffled her long moan of appreciation when her smooth hands made contact with his abs, tracing over the taunt muscles. Shivering at the timid exploration he trailed his lips down the column of her throat and caught movement out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh my God!"

Startled by the unexpected voice, Georgie frantically jerked back. Turning scarlet when she saw their audience, her eyes dropped and she wished the floor would open and swallow her. The fact she'd let herself get carried away by the consuming raw need stunned her into silence.

_What the hell was wrong with her? Why couldn't she control herself whenever she got near him?_ Mentally berating herself, Georgie self-consciously readjusted her shirt after the back door slammed behind the two guys. Rushing into action, she hurriedly started the final chores in closing down Kelly's. She had every intention of being long gone before either man noticed she had left.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Damn it, Logan! What the hell are you doing? Was Maxie not enough? Now you got to try and get in Georgie's pants?"

Rage simmered at the implied insult. Clenching his fists to keep from taking a swing at the man he still considered a brother, Logan narrowed his eyes. "Watch what you say, Coop! Don't you dare insinuate things about Georgie!"

"I'm not insinuating shit about _her_! Jesus! Leave Georgie alone, Logan! She's an amazing young woman who doesn't deserve to be treated like a freakin whore!"

His hand closed around Coop's throat before he realized what he was doing and had him slammed into the brick wall behind them. "It's not like that!" he gruffly hissed between his teeth. "I'm not using her like a whore, Barrett!"

Rubbing his tender throat after Logan released his painful hold, Coop eyed him warily. "Then how exactly is it? Not even three weeks ago you fucked Maxie. My girlfriend, the woman I love, who just so happens to be Georgie's sister. Then tonight I walk in on you practically in the middle of undressing Georgie. What am I supposed to think, Logan? Don't use her to scratch an itch. She's not that type of person, Logan."

Some of his anger cooled at hearing the concern for Georgie in his voice. He scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration. "I know it doesn't excuse my behavior, Coop, but I really do regret what I did. No amount of apologies is gonna make up for me and Maxie doing what we did, but I honestly am sorry." Logan shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "But I swear to ya, I'm not using Georgie, not at all man. She's different."

The raw honesty clearly present in the deep voice had Coop pausing before he sighed heavily. "How in the hell did you fall for her in less than a few weeks, Logan? And when did you even spend five minutes with her to get to know her? You always avoided her because she's so sweet. Do you have any idea how different you two really are? Georgie isn't anything like Maxie or the women you usually get involved with."

"I know that."

"I don't think you do," he argued, making sure to stay a safe distance away. If Logan's reaction earlier was any indication, this next observation was going to have him pissed again. But even though Cooper was pissed, really pissed, over Logan and Maxie making that idiotic bet, he still didn't want Georgie to be a causality caught in the fallout. "Because if you did, Logan, you'd know that charming or seducing her pants off isn't the approach to take with her. Georgie's a good girl, one who'd hate herself the next morning for just falling in bed with you."

"That's not…" he stopped when the alarm pad by the back door beeped. Vehemently cursing, he shoved a hand through his short hair. "She left."

Coop hid his smirk. The part of him that still felt betrayed by his best friend's action took pleasure in the way his shoulders drooped. But the other part that still considered him a brother had him reaching out. Even if their friendship never fully recovered, Logan had saved his ass more than once and nothing would ever erase that fact. "Look, give her time."

"You don't get it, Coop. From the minute she touched my arm in an innocent gesture, I knew. I don't have the patience to sit back, taking the chance she won't see what a worthless bastard I really am."

"You are not worthless. Stubborn, hotheaded, impulsive, and incredibly arrogant qualify but not worthless and definitely not a bastard."

"You should hate me," he pointed out with a bowed head. "Not be trying to give me a pep talk."

"Hate's a strong word, Hayes. I'm still pissed and hurt, but at the same time, you are the only brother I've ever had. What did you did sucked really bad. I can't lie about that. I love Maxie and you two decided to blow our relationship to smithereens because you could. But eventually we'll get to a place where I don't want to bash your head in over using Maxie like you did. I know she wasn't an innocent caught up in that clusterfuck. She's just as responsible for destroying what we shared as you are, maybe more so. But Georgie isn't a part of that mess, Logan. I can't stand back and let you use her because you're lonely or just horny. There's plenty of women out there that will fall in your bed with just a word from you. I'm warning you right now, friendship or not, if you use Georgie like that, I'm gonna be pissed."

"Georgie wasn't involved in any way with that stupid bet. You think I don't realize I'm not good enough for her, Coop? Because I do, but that doesn't mean I'm just giving up."

He shook his head, almost amused at how slow Logan was being. "I know that she didn't have a clue about that bet. She laid into Maxie over it as soon as she heard. I meant Georgie's an innocent."

"I know she's a good girl, Coop." Stopping at the way Coop arched his brow, Logan felt his jaw drop as what he was hinting at finally clicked. No way! But at the same time it explained why she was spooked so badly by the intense way she responded to him. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope. According to Maxie it's because Georgie wouldn't sleep with Dillon that he screwed Lulu. If you really care about her, Logan, you need to back off, give her time. I'm not sure what exactly has happened to changed things between you two, but I know her better than you do. What I walked in on just a bit ago is the wrong way to go about things if you want more than sex."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer…..I do not own GH or the characters…No copy write infringement intended…..Entertainment purposes only…_

Chapter Three

Tucked into a corner table with her IPod drowning out the noise of the diner, Georgie attempted to focus on her course work. Not that it was working. She'd been staring at the same page for the last half hour because her mind kept wandering. A mental image of Logan floated to the forefront, causing her slam the text book in frustration with a groan.

No matter how much she tried to forget the events of the night before they kept cropping up, making it hard to concentrate. Her pulse accelerated as more memories flooded her brain. She could almost taste him as his hands... "Stop it!" she muttered, disgusted by her inability to shake off the memories.

"But I haven't done anything."

Yelping in surprise, she glanced up before immediately looking away again. She knew she should have stayed home or went to the campus library to study. She so wasn't ready to face him considering what he'd walked in on less than twenty-four hours ago. "Hey, Coop."

The light flush spreading across her face hinted at her discomfort. Hoping to ease her embarrassment, he dropped into the chair across from hers as she slowly removed the ear buds and turned off the music. "You looked frustrated when I came down the stairs." He reached over and looked at the open book. "Child psychology giving you a hard time?"

"Just a little," she lied, relieved by the normalcy of the conversation so far. "I take it you aren't working this evening."

"I lucked into a day off." Coop leaned back and stretched his legs out. "You plan on glaring at that book for the rest of the day?"

Picking up her cappuccino and grinning, Georgie shook her head after taking a drink. "Nope. I figured I'd throw it next. Add some excitement and variety to the mix."

He chuckled at the thought of her having a temper tantrum and throwing books. It just didn't fit what he knew of the younger woman. "Harper said Mac's going to be gone until the end of the month. Are you and Maxie okay? I know his trip was spur of the moment."

Georgie bit her lip. Maxie hadn't come home last night at all and Georgie only caught a glimpse of her at the boutique in the Metrocourt when she checked to make sure she'd at least showed up for work. Telling Coop about Maxie's seemingly downward spiral seemed wrong though. The pain in his eyes whenever he mentioned her was still fresh. Adding to his burden was the last thing she wanted.

"Georgie, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I spaced off for a second. Everything's good."

"You don't seem too certain of that," he pointed out, calling her on the lie.

Sighing, she played with the salt shaker. "You don't want to hear about Maxie's antics. I'm pretty sure that's the last thing you wanna discuss with me. And no offense, but I don't want caught in the middle of you two. She's been pretty nasty lately without me adding fuel to the fire."

He grimaced. Hearing how Maxie was starting to take her pain out on others wasn't too surprising. But her targeting Georgie was. The sisters tended to stick together. "I'm sorry she's choosing to go down a dark path but I'm still pissed and hurt. Maybe facing the consequences will straighten her up some."

"Yeah right! You have met Maxie, haven't you?"

"She's got to grow up sometime, Georgie. No one forcing her to deal with the fallout from her actions before now helped to create this entire mess."

"Logan's partially to blame too, Coop."

Looking over when he heard the softly spoken response, he easily read the confusion reflecting in her eyes. He still didn't understand how things had changed so drastically between two people who hardly spoke to one another less than a month ago. But it wasn't his place to judge. All he could do was be a friend to the younger woman and maybe one day regain his trust in Logan. Until then he'd make sure Georgie didn't have to deal with the uglier sides of Logan's personality. She didn't want to be interested, but Coop witnessed the proof otherwise last night.

"He is. But the difference is he's already apologized and recognized what he did. I still haven't accepted that apology yet, but he was sincere when we talked last night after you snuck away." He grinned when her jaw dropped. "Your sister still refuses to accept her part of the responsibility, blaming everyone else. Hell, Georgie, she even tried to blame you."

Choking on her drink, she coughed. "Excuse me?"

"According to her, you are Miss Perfect. And of course poor pitiful Maxie won't ever measure up to yours and Robin's standards." He rolled his eyes. "I love her, but I honestly don't know if we can recover from what she did. It's really sad to learn how little self-esteem Maxie has."

Still frowning over Maxie trying to shrug off her part in the bet and use her as an excuse, Georgie massaged her temples. "I'm really starting think I was adopted."

The bell above the door jingled, causing both of them to glance over. Georgie immediately stiffened as her breath caught in her throat. Ignoring her reaction to him that first night on the docks had been easy. She chalked it all up to getting caught in the moment. But last night was different. She's initiated that kiss, practically stripped his shirt off in the middle of her work place. Who knows how far things would have went if Coop hadn't come in. Forcing herself not to flee the table when their eyes connected, she cursed. She wasn't prepared to see him so soon. Considering all she wanted to do was pick up where they left off, Georgie knew she had avoid being alone with him from now on.

Logan hesitated before nodding in their direction and grabbing a stool at the counter. Georgie had looked like a deer caught in headlights and Coop's face had been blank. The damage inflicted to their friendship by his arrogance and stupidity would eventually heal, but he knew the other man still needed space. Yes they'd talked last night, but only because Coop had wanted to make sure Logan wasn't playing games with Georgie. Their conversation gave him a glimmer of hope for restoring their friendship one day. It just wouldn't be today.

Lulu filled his coffee cup while studying him. What he had done, making that stupid wager with Maxie, it really hurt. A month passing had eased her anger and pain though. Now when she looked at him she remembered how much fun they had when together. Deciding to give him a second chance, she leaned forward and ran a manicured nail along his forearm. "We should talk, Logan."

Wary of her sudden change of attitude, Logan pulled his arm off the counter and lifted a brow. "What's there left to talk about? I apologized, Lulu, and I meant it."

"That's why I'm going to give you another chance," she announced with a wide grin. "This way you can show me you do know to treat a woman right."

_Shit!_ This was the very last thing he needed! Carefully pulling his arms out of reaching distance, he kept his face neutral. "I don't think us tryin again is a good idea, Lulu."

Her eyes narrowed and took on a speculative gleam. No one had ever turned her down before. Hell, she normally had two to three different guys following her around constantly, begging for her attention. Now a man who'd screwed around on her with Maxie Jones of all people, was saying thanks but no thanks! "Real nice, Logan! I'm willing to forgive and you shove it back in my face!"

Running a hand through his hair, he wished she'd lower her annoying voice. The whininess caused him to grit his teeth. "So the only way you're gonna move past everything is if I date you? Then I guess you'll just hafta be mad, girl. One mistake won't make up for another."

"Why? Because you still want that trashy skank?"

"Stop screaming!" he bit out gruffly, pissed over being the cause of another scene in the diner. "And no, I don't want her. But I don't want you either, Lulu." He caught her wrist as she attempted to slap him. "I let you get by with that one time already because I deserved it. Right now, I don't. I'm not trying to hurt you, but I won't pretend either. Grow the hell up! Not everything revolves around you." Movement out of the corner of his eye had him turning, watching as Georgie approached. He could feel her reluctance and wondered what was up.

"Your tables are getting restless, Lulu." Georgie pulled a twenty out of her pocket and handed it over to the pissed blond. "See you later."

"Wait! Can you finish the rest of my shift?" She sneered at Logan. "I don't feel like being here."

"Sorry. I worked a double because you called off the other night. Besides, I have plans."

"Spinelli will understand once I explain why I needed to go."

"Maybe he would, but since I'm not meeting him I don't see how that matters."

"Come on, Georgie. Please!"

Exasperation filled her voice. "You only have an hour or so left. I think you'll survive."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He found her on the same bench as before. Only this time she was staring out at the dark, choppy water looking preoccupied. The peacefulness surrounding her vanished when she turned her head in his direction, meeting his assessing look. The way she tensed had him regretting pushing her so much. But when her eyes roamed over his body even as she looked ready to bolt, he couldn't help but smirk.

Shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from touching her, he moved closer. "Can we talk?"

Mentally screaming no, she ignored the desire to refuse. Being a coward wasn't helping to keep him from her thoughts, neither was her attempting to ignore the feelings he'd provoked with two very heated encounters. "I think we need to."

"First I just wanna say I'm sorry if I've pushed you in anyway, Georgie. Making you uncomfortable around me was never the goal."

Georgie blinked at the unexpected words. This tender side could prove more dangerous than his normal cockiness. Wetting her lips while remembering how good his felt pressed to hers, she tried to stay in the present. "Um, I need you to understand that last night isn't me, Logan. I mean it's not how I normally act."

Hearing the soft confession, he sat beside her on the bench. "Doll, you have nothing to be ashamed of. God knows I want you. I haven't been subtle in making that clear." His voice dropped, rumbling deep in his chest. "And it's pretty damn clear you want me too by how you come to life whenever we touch." She bowed her head. "Just like I can tell no matter how much you wanna deny how your body trembles with one touch, it disgusts you to not be able to control your response. Do you hate me for all the screwed up things I've done? Cause I'm kinda at a loss for anything I've said or done to you personally."

"I don't hate you, Logan. I just don't understand how you could do some of things you've done. Purposely ruining the friendship between you and Coop especially." Tucking her cold hands into the pockets of her coat, Georgie kept her face turned down. The way he read her expressions bothered her. Logan recognized things no one else, not even her family and close friends did. His uncanny ability to see straight through her excuses left her feeling exposed and vulnerable. "We're opposites in so many ways, Logan."

"Opposites attract, doll." Resting his large hand on her jean clad thigh, Logan heard her inhale sharply. "Lyin to yourself won't change the fact you feel the same electrical current between us."

"Damn it, Logan!" she snapped, feeling the same sensation he described. Smacking his hand off her leg, she jumped to her feet. "I can't see us together! You're reckless and impulsive. Just because there's chemistry doesn't mean everything else will work out."

"True." He rose but stood still when she edged further away. "But you don't get it."

"Get what? That you want sex? You've made it abundantly clear," she sarcastically tossed out. "I'm not Lulu or my sister, Logan. Meaningless sex isn't high on my list of priorities. Go find someone else to warm your bed because it's not going to be me."

He crossed the small distance between them before she could stomp off. Grasping her forearm firmly but careful not to apply to much pressure, Logan cupped her chin in his free hand, forcing her head up. "I don't want just sex, Georgie. If I did, you would be the very last person I'd use that way. As for Maxie and Lulu, you're right. You're nuthin alike." Running his thumb across her smooth cheek, he guided the hand now held in his to his chest, placing it directly over his heart. Her eyes widened at feeling the accelerated heartbeat. "This is why I'm standing here trying to convince you to give me a chance, us a chance. _You_ are the only person to ever make my heart pound like this." Releasing her completely he turned to the water. "A part of me knows how much better you are than me. And you deserve a great guy, doll, one that isn't a freakin mess. The other part of me doesn't care about me not being good enough. What I feel isn't only lust when you're near. I'm also not in love with you, Georgie." He looked back up and straight into her eyes. "But I'm pretty damn sure we owe it to ourselves to at least find out what is developing."

Emotions warred with common sense. Spending time with him guaranteed a negative reaction from almost everyone she knew. Maxie would flip out and make her life miserable. Mac's disapproval would stem from Logan's association with Sonny and Jason. Lulu of course would screech to the high heavens about her pain and how evil Logan was.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Georgie stood beside him, both staring out at the darkening sky. A month ago she'd have laughed if someone told her she'd be considering taking a chance with a man who tended to live life with no rules. But here she stood, doing exactly that. It wasn't even his words that made her consider the possibility. It was his eyes. The pale blue orbs held hope, insecurities, but the one that mattered most, honesty. He'd meant every single thing he'd said. She silently admitted he was correct too. The strength of the attraction simmering between them made it impossible to deny. It worried her the most too.

"Doll?" he prompted after several minutes passed in strained silence.

"Hmmm?"

"Spend the day with me tomorrow. It'll give us the chance to really get to know each other. Afterwards if you still have as many doubts as you do now, I'll drop it."

Silently praying she was doing the right thing, Georgie closed her eyes before nodding. "Okay," she whispered.

Relief coursed through him. He didn't know if he could've given up if she said no. Kissing the top of her head softly, he released the breath he'd been holding.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer….I do not own GH or any of the characters….No copy write infringement intended….Entertainment purposes only…._

_**So sorry! I thought I posted this earlier but I guess it didn't go. I received a pm asking for the next update, so here you go! Enjoy!**_

Chapter Four

"I thought you might have changed your mind." He gestured to his watch. "Did you get lost?"

Tossing a peanut at his head, she shrugged out of her coat. "Sorry. I ran into someone I needed to talk to."

"Please tell me you aren't considering going back to that sniveling spoiled brat. You deserve so much better, G." After watching her struggle through the summer last year, he hated Dillon Quartermaine for all the emotion pain he'd inflicted on the young woman now sitting across from him in the booth. "If it will help you stay away from the conceited ass I'll try to find you someone more suited and introduce you."

Laughing, she rolled her eyes. "Um, hate to tell you this, but I wouldn't trust anyone you considered a good fit either, Pete. Your reputation precedes you. Let alone your best friend in college was Patrick. And I know all about his so called glory days from Robin complaining."

"Hey now. I'm a changed man, G."

"Save the innocent routine for someone who might believe it."

"You haven't answered my question," he pointed out. "Quartermaine isn't worth the time of day, G. I sincerely hope you figured that out already."

Amused at the protective attitude, Georgie took pity on him. "If you have to know, no, I'm not giving Dillon another opportunity to cheat on me the first chance he gets. Happy?"

"Hmm, let's see. Your eyes are sparkling and you were flushed when you came in." Intrigued when she averted her gaze, Pete snapped his fingers. "Who finally got past your Ice Princess routine?"

Georgie scowled and tossed another handful of peanuts at him. "You may not be my professor any more, but you still teach at the college I attend, Pete. You're way out of line."

Sobering a bit he smiled sheepishly. "My foot tends to live in my mouth. You know that. I didn't mean to insult you."

She relaxed in her chair. She knew Pete hadn't meant any harm with the remark, but it rubbed her the wrong way. Their friendship started as her helping him with a book he'd been writing, doing research and such. After she passed his course and he no longer was technically her teacher, they had slowly developed an odd relationship. With Brooklyn on tour, Lucas in Tennessee, and no other real close friends Georgie had come to value his blunt honesty and sarcastic humor. Dillon had freaked, accusing her of being involved with Pete when he had found out last year that they hung out some. And while the professor made it clear he was interested, he never overstepped the unspoken boundaries she was comfortable with. During the last several months as Maxie slowly started to withdraw and Georgie felt more alone than ever, Pete had become her rock, keeping her sane.

"I know. It just hit me wrong, that's all." Georgie waved away the apology and accepted the coke Coleman sat in front of her when he delivered Pete's beer.

Taking a drink to hide his frown, Pete had a pretty good idea why it bothered her but let it drop. "So, are you going to spill? I may not be a female, but I do love some juicy gossip."

"You're such a spaz."

"You know you want to tell me." At her arched look, he chuckled. The girl certainly had attitude, sadly most never got close enough to the real her to see her snarky, sassy side. "Look at this way, G, I'll stop harassing you."

Fidgeting, picking at her nails, Georgie sighed. "Logan."

Pete paused before sitting the beer bottle back on scared table top without taking a drink. "So you finally admitted to yourself that you're attracted the rugged bad boy. I suspected a longer internal battle."

"How did… I never said…"

"That right there is how I knew something was different with Logan Hayes than the other people you periodically mention. Anytime his name comes up in conversation you either get flustered or extremely angry. You don't have to say something for me to pick up your feelings on the matter, G. Just like I can conclude whatever is developing between you two makes you nervous as hell. Why is that?"

Staring at him in disbelief, Georgie nervously switched to playing with the pen he'd been writing with before her arrival. How could he see so much? Was she that transparent? If so why didn't her family notice what was going on in her head?

"Georgie, I like to study people, that's all." He smiled reassuringly, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "You're actually a very hard person to get a feel for. The way you push down and block what you feel most of the time helps to create that protective barrier you hide behind. So? If you want someone to talk to I'm willing to listen."

"While I appreciate the offer, Pete, I don't feel comfortable talking about Logan and whatever is going on between us."

Leaning forward he reached for her hand and stilled the repetitive tapping of the pen. "Georgie, you need to listen to me and really pay attention. I've never made it any secret that I despise Dillon for how he treated you. But I never brought up the main reason I have no respect for him. G, he constantly belittled you, cheated on you, and basically made it so you thought you deserved it. He killed your self-esteem. And even if you want to continue to deny it, we both know that's not all he did. So if there is just a slim possibility that Logan could make you happy, even if only for a little bit, you need to take the risk. Constantly staying safe and never taking a chance isn't really living, G."

Pulling away and meeting his all too intelligent eyes she exhaled heavily. "You never quit, do you?"

"Not when what I am working on is worth the battle. Seeing you break out of the shell you've been hiding in lately, well I think it's a worthwhile cause."

"I'll be fine, you know. I'm not some fragile piece of glass that will shatter if handled wrong."

He bit his tongue as she indirectly gave him all he needed to know. His suspicions confirmed, he wanted to kill the asshole. He needed to change the subject before he lost his cool in front of her. Pete tried to never expose Georgie to his darker side. He wanted to be a friend she felt comfortable with. When he'd met her he'd not only been struck by her intelligence and sweetness, but also the loneliness hiding deep in the depths of her soul.

They chatted amicably for the next couple hours and played several games of pool and some darts before she called it a night. Making sure she arrived safely at her car since they were at a bar, he opened her door. "So, did you agree to go out with him?"

"Freaking relentless, I swear."

"Determined sounds better."

"I kinda like how intrusive sounds."

"You're evading. When?"

Amused at how he acted like an overgrown child, Georgie gave in with a giggle. "Tomorrow."

"Good. I'm proud of you, kid. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't."

She snorted. "So basically I can do anything except behave, huh?"

"Smartass. Drive safe."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The awkwardness gradually started to fade between them during the drive to their destination, one he'd refused to clue her in on. Logan met her at the park nearly an hour before and immediately ushered her to his truck. Georgie hadn't wanted to chance him running into Maxie when he suggested picking her up the house. At first the silence had been thick and uncomfortable but he slowly engaged her in a conversation, keeping it focused around both their childhoods. Now more relaxed when their conversation lulled after he filled up the gas tank, she turned and studied his profile, not bothering to be shy about it.

"Something up, doll?" Logan darted a quick look at her before returning his eyes to the road. Her uneasiness seemed to be slowly changing into curiosity. Since his main goal today was to show her he wasn't the reckless, impulsive, ill-tempered and uncaring bastard he came across as most of the time, he welcomed any questions she wanted to ask.

"You just seem so different than how you normally act," she responded slowly, admiring his strong jaw line. "Is it an act for my benefit or truly another side of your personality?"

She was such an unexpected contradiction. One minute Georgie came across as shy, innocent, and sweet. Other times he thought she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders with a tinge of loneliness emanating around her. But this was the first time she'd been bold and direct, with him at least. The fact she kept him on his toes was a nice surprise.

"You get to answer that one by forming your own opinion, Georgie. Today's whole purpose is to let you actually get to know me, and vice versa."

"So why are you taking me wherever we're going? We left Port Charles behind a long time ago."

"Don'tcha like surprises, girl?" he teased. She'd been trying to get him to tell her where they were headed since they'd left. "But the why is simple. Stayin in town wouldn't accomplish anything if we kept running into other people who might decide to interfere in you getting to make your own determination."

Stretching to relieve the cramping in her muscles, Georgie blushed when she felt his heated gaze on her again. Butterflies of attraction fluttered in her stomach, making her wish her body would listen to her mind whenever Logan was near. Unfortunately she didn't think that would be happening anytime soon, at least not from the intensity of their last few encounters.

Lighting up at the words on the sign beside the turn off he took, Georgie twisted around and smiled happily. "How on earth did you know?"

The sweet smile lit her large chocolate colored eyes with pure excitement, making Logan return the grin. She was so unlike most of the woman he had been involved with. Something simple caused her to glow with pleasure just as if he'd turned on the charm and romance. Not that he didn't intend for those to follow soon, he did but at a later date. He unconsciously knew Georgie would have shut down on him in a blink of an eye if attempted anything like today.

He parked and shut off the truck before winking at her as she practically bounced in her seat. "I can pay attention when I wanna. I recall you tellin Coop how you loved to ride on your grandma's ranch. I also know it's been a long time since you visited Texas."

"Years," she agreed after hopping out of the truck with his help.

"Do ya remember enough to want to go?"

"Oh come on, Logan. Stop asking silly questions."

"Okay big talker." Taking her tiny hand in his large, rough one, he pretended not to notice her slight hesitation and led her toward the barn. "One of mine and Coop's buddies from the service owns this setup. Him and his girl are out of town, but he told the neighbor taking care of these beauties we'd be up."

Watching her drink in the sight of all ten horses housed on the ranch Logan had to admit she knew her way around animals. Her easy grace and soft tone calmed the beasts as she made a small tour of the stalls. After choosing their horses he helped her saddle the mare up, impressed at how she didn't even really need his assistance.

"I think you're a country girl at heart, doll," he teased as they took one of the well-marked trails.

"Port Charles has always been home, but I always looked forward to escaping the summers when we went down." Her gaze darted around, taking in the beauty of the leaves changing colors in the wooded area they were in. "I'm sure you miss your home." Her lips quirked as she giggled. "You've made it pretty clear you don't enjoy the colder weather us Yankee's endure."

The reminder of his grumbling rant on the docks the night he'd first kissed her caused Logan to bite back a groan. The teasing of his complaint only had him wanting to taste her again as memories flooded through his mind. Instead he settled on getting to watch her all he wanted. She made a lovely picture glowing with happiness.

By the time he helped Georgie back into the truck dusk was settling in. Hopping in on his side he started the engine and turned on the blower and cranked up the heat. She was so tiny and a chill had entered the night air. "You warm enough?"

Completely relaxed after the enjoyable ride she smiled softly. "I'm good."

"You hungry, girl? It's past dinner time."

Her stomach responded with a rumble and she laughed. "Yeah, I think I could eat. What do you have in mind? I'm not real familiar with this area."

Georgie looked around the country roadside steakhouse, soaking in the different atmosphere from anything she was used to. She'd been surprised when they had ordered and Logan requested iced tea but he lifted a brow while reminding her he was driving. The food had been delicious and she was pleasantly surprised to think back on their day and realize she'd had a lot a fun. Once the initial awkwardness ebbed away and she let herself relax, she'd enjoyed spending time with Logan.

He could tell her thoughts were drifting as she sat across from him, her fingers tapping along with the rhythm and beat of the song playing. Wanting to feel her soft curves pressed closed, Logan cleared his throat. Hopefully it didn't put her back on high alert, but his impulsive side needed to hold her now, not at a later date.

"Wanna dance, girl?" he asked as a slow country song filled the restaurant.

Chewing on her lower lip, she met his pale blue eyes. The normally shadow filled orbs were free of pain for the first time she'd met him. The idea of being held in his arms sounded like heaven and hell at the same time. Knowing she was going to regret it, she nodded.

Logan ran his fingertips over her back before pulling her closer, expecting her to pull back but unable to help himself. His arms wrapped around her middle and he fought back a grin when he heard her gasp slightly as their entire bodies lined up. Intoxicating. It was the only way to describe her. She mesmerized him with her luscious curves, sweet smile, and hypnotizing eyes that seemed to see into his soul. Graceful, caring, trusting, and unique. She deserved way better than him, but Logan wasn't about to let her go. No matter the wait, Georgianna Jones would be his, solely belonging only to him.

Breathlessly letting him mold their bodies together, Georgie slid her fingers along the back of his neck before placing her head against chest. Desire flowed freely throughout her tingling body. God, she knew letting him touch her would be a mistake. For someone who always followed all the rules, Logan was causing her to want to throw that rule book out. How could a man she'd not even known or respected a month ago set her on fire so easily?

Dropping his head, Logan brushed his mouth along the shell of her ear. "We should go. It's getting late, doll." When her head lifted and her lust filled eyes connected with his, Logan muttered a curse before giving into the urge to sample just how delicious she tasted.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer….I do not own GH or any of the characters….No copy write infringement intended….Entertainment purposes only…._

Chapter Five

Parking in front of the dark house, Logan turned the ignition off before looking over at a silent Georgie. The drive back to Port Charles she'd spent snuggled against his side, seemingly lost in her own little world. Not bothering to try and engage her in conversation, he instead gave her the time to collect her thoughts. The kiss at the steakhouse left him a bit off kilter too. Not wanting to ruin their night Logan had purposely kept the hunger and need he felt out of the kiss. But doing so had only resulted in it being filled with emotions neither expected, shocking both of them.

Sliding his arm off the back of the seat, he draped it over her shoulders, tenderly stroking his fingers over arm. The most casual of touches between them left his blood boiling for more. "I had a great time, Georgie girl."

"Me too," she admitted. Lifting her head she searched his face before sighing. Deciding she needed him to know where she stood so there was not any miscommunication, Georgie tried not to cringe. She hated complicated, and everything about a possible relationship between them screamed complicated. "I don't like games, Logan, never have. With that said, what are you looking for between us?"

"Boy you sure can be direct when you wanna," he murmured with a shake of his head. Reaching over he stopped her from dropping her head to shield her face. "I don't think you really need me to answer that cause a smart girl like you already knows. I'm not alone in this, doll. You feel something strong for me too or you wouldn't be sitting here with me right now."

"I admit I'm attracted to you, Logan," she agreed cautiously. "But you're going to want more than I'm willing to give right now. Putting either of us in a situation doomed to fail isn't fair."

"No, what ain't fair is you jumping to the conclusion all I want is sex from you. You're holding my past with other people against me, Georgie. Yea, I haven't hid I want you. And you want me too. Otherwise you wouldn't be scared of bein near me. Instead you'd tell me to get lost without battin an eyelash. But I am capable of taking things slow. I'm not a complete dog. If all I wanted was you naked underneath me, I'd be turning on the charm and give seducing you into bed my best shot." Leaning closer, he ran his tongue around the shell of her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. When she arched slightly and her fingers dug into his thigh as she whimpered, Logan slowly freed the piece of flesh. His breath teased her sensitive skin as he spoke. "If all I wanted was to bury myself inside you, Georgie, I promise you'd know."

Dazed by the simple but effective sensual move, she stared at him wide eyed. Danger, her mind flashed the one word over and over. Logan had the ability to throw her life into a tailspin with little to no real effort on his part.

"Stop pretending to live and actually start enjoying life, Georgie. Everything about today felt right, didn't it?"

She nodded.

"Because we're right," he responded before gliding his hand through her hair, cupping the back of her head. His mouth hovered over hers. "Take a chance with me, doll. I won't let you fall."

"Everybody we know is…"

"Not in any place to pass judgment," he finished. "I only care what you think, doll. Break free of their control."

Inching closer to him, Georgie felt her defenses falling all around her. "You're gonna drive me crazy," she muttered.

Logan chuckled, seeing the truth in that statement. "In the best ways," he promised huskily. "Georgie?" he prompted again, wanting no misunderstandings.

She pulled his head down to hers, lips barely touching. "Yes," she murmured before allowing herself to take the pleasure she ached for.

"Oh, girl, you ought to have better but I'm not letting you back out now," he growled after ending the incredibly sweet kiss. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead he shifted to a more comfortable position. Having her backpedal now if she felt how aroused he was by her saying yes would ruin the night. "You better get before I forget we're in front of your house."

Georgie giggled but scooted back, reaching for the door handle. "Good night."

"Nite, doll." Logan waited patiently until she closed the front door behind her and a light came on in the living room before restarting his truck, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Walking into Kelly's with her book bag slung over one shoulder, Georgie's smiled faded as she felt the tension in the air. Glancing around she wondered why she was being punished. Maxie and Sam sat one table, her sister alternating between shooting daggers one way and lovesick looks another. Lulu, Spinelli, and Dillon sat at a table on the opposite side of the room, their heads close together as they whispered furiously. Coop and Logan sat several stools apart at the counter, each keeping a watchful eye on the two tables that concerned her the most. Quickly flashing a sweet smile at the two sitting at the counter, one in particular, Georgie dropped her bag into the chair beside Pete and slid into the one across from him.

"What's up?" she asked slightly out of breath from hurrying. "Your message said it was important."

Eyeing the different persons of interest, Pete shrugged apologetically. "Not really my meeting. I was asked to get you here for someone else."

Wrinkling her nose in confusion, she lifted an eyebrow. "Seriously, Pete?" Exasperation laced her voice. "I have to be back on campus in less than an hour for another class. Who couldn't call me themselves?"

Following his line of vision when he shifted his attention to the opening door, Georgie's face drained of color. "What the hell did you do?" she hissed angrily.

"He called me. I assure you I didn't do what you're thinking, G. No matter how much I might have wanted to."

The already tense air grew thicker as Lorenzo Alcazar stepped into the small diner. He had flown to South America after Diego's death to bury him, taking Skye and their young daughter. Most assumed the arms dealer planned to relocate back to his native country.

Shrewd and intelligent dark eyes surveyed the room before a frown creased his emotionless face for a fraction of a second before it too faded. Purposely ignoring everyone and focusing on the person he needed to see, Lorenzo stopped close to the table before leaning down. No one else needed to know what he wanted.

"I think we need to discuss something, Miss Jones."

Mentally plotting to painfully kill Pete, she sighed. Refusing wouldn't do any good. Lorenzo's determination radiated from him. "Fine. Let's take a walk then." Sensing both Logan and Coop's unease, she made sure to meet both their eyes as she picked her bag up, trying to convey nothing was wrong with a brief look.

Lorenzo's focus lingered on Sam as she swallowed thickly. A malicious smirk spread slowly across his face at seeing her discomfort before he escorted Georgie toward the door. Both paused when the snide remark reached their ears.

"Jesus! She's lost her mind. I thought with Diego dying like the thug he was in the streets she would regain some of the smarts she had before getting involved with that criminal. Instead she's already got his replacement lined up and still cozy with the Alcazar family."

Face cold and a calculating gleam lighting his eyes, Lorenzo stopped abruptly before turning around while Georgie wished the floor would drop out from under her feet. "Really, Mr. Quartermaine, I would have expected your mother and her family to raise you with better manners. But then again I already knew you didn't possess a brain." Pausing to watch the kid's eyes narrow and fill with loathing he looked him over with distaste. "I shouldn't have reined Diego in when I did. Maybe if he'd made the trip to California like he wanted, Miss McCall wouldn't have murdered him. Oh well, karma's such a bitch sometimes. It strikes when one least expects it to." His deep laugh when Dillon paled filled the otherwise silent room.

Refusing to turn back around, Georgie ignored the sputtering coming from Dillon and Lulu, walking out the door, praying that Diego's father followed her without further incident.

"He threatened you!" Spinelli exclaimed in awe, for once not speaking in his odd way. "Stone Cold will not let that go unanswered."

Dillon grabbed Spinelli's phone before he could dial. "No! Alcazar's all talk, Spinelli. Besides, I'm sure you misunderstood."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Dillon." Sam shakily stood and shrugged on her jacket. "Lorenzo Alcazar doesn't issue idle threats." Shifting to see Maxie looking between the door and Pete, she lightly touched her shoulder. "I need to go. You okay?"

"Yeah." Maxie scraped back her chair and advanced on the table Pete sat at observing the room. "Why in the world did he want to talk to Georgie? And why use you as the go between?"

Pete stood, studying Georgie's sister with curiosity. The two siblings couldn't be more different. "I don't know, Miss Jones. Maybe if you paid a little more attention to your sister instead of playing rotating bed partners and faking pregnancies you might have a clue. One thing I do know for certain is she doesn't need you to suddenly start playing at the protective sister role." He darted a look between the three quiet men listening carefully before tossing some money on the table to cover his lunch. "It's a little too late to decide you care about more than yourself."

"What the hell was that about?" Maxie wondered as he disappeared out the door.

"I can't believe she just walked out here with him," Lulu added with a trace of worry. She may not personally like Georgie but the young woman had tried repeatedly to help her, even going as far to be supportive when she'd decided to have an abortion.

"Georgie didn't appear frightened," Coop tossed out with a questioning look in Logan's direction.

Confused about the entire situation, especially Alcazar's cryptic remarks to Dillon, Logan would have followed them except he could sense Georgie had no fear of the older man. He did pick up on her reluctance to talk to him, but he figured being the police commissioner's daughter influenced that reaction.

Coop however was still concerned. "Maxie, do you think Georgie's safe with him?"

Whirling to face him, she slowly nodded, trying to prolong their interaction since Coop refused to talk to her most days. It wasn't fair he still spoke with Logan, although their friendship was badly strained. "Yeah. As much we all hated it, Georgie and Diego were friends. Hell, Diego loved her. It wasn't a secret he wanted to more than her friend. Lorenzo wouldn't hurt her just for that reason alone. But also because Georgie and his wife, Skye, are friendly."

"I still believe notifying Stone Cold the evil one threatened you would be wise."

"No, Spinelli!" Dillon gritted out, his voice firm. "He's just still pissed over Sage and then the mess with Diego. And Skye would never forgive him if he hurt me anyway. Don't worry about him any."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Unable to shake the feeling something was wrong, Logan debated on tracking Georgie down. When he called earlier after her last scheduled class, she reassured him nothing was wrong, that she was okay. But he didn't buy it. Her voice had sounded vacant. Making up his mind to track her down, he tossed his beer bottle into the trash before reaching for his jacket. The light knock on his apartment door caused him to curse. Distracted, he jerked the door open and froze. "Georgie. I was getting ready to come find you."

She stepped inside and waited until he closed the door. "I'm kinda glad you didn't. Maxie decided to stay out of the clubs and bars tonight." She smiled weakly before shrugging. "She's in rare form and driving me nuts. Hope you don't care I just showed up without calling."

"Do I look like I'm complaining?" Gently grasping her hips and pulling her to him, Logan brushed his lips over hers before holding her close. Although appearing outwardly calm, he sensed the same sadness he picked up on every once in a while.

Inhaling the scent of his cologne as she lingered in his arms, Georgie shifted so she could smile up at him. "I thought maybe you'd want to go play some pool or something."

"You wanna go to Jake's?"

Amusement flickered over her face. "Yes. Is that okay, Dad?"

Silvery blue eyes narrowing at the sassy smirk, he slid his hand around and smacked her ass, winking when she started. "You aren't twenty-one, doll."

"Nope, but Coleman knows I'm not gonna drink anything except a coke like I always do when I go in there."

"You hiding the bar hopping side behind that good girl act, huh."

"Blame Pete. He insists on shooting pool there."

Reluctant to let her out of his arms, Logan finally stepped away so he could grab his wallet and coat. "What's the story with you and that guy? He sure didn't hold back laying into Maxie."

Grimacing at the piece of info, Georgie sat on the arm of the couch while he searched for his keys. "Pete was my professor a couple semesters ago. I ended up doing some research for him on a book that's about to be published actually. Turned out to be a friend after all the time we spent working on his manuscript."

He stopped and gave her a knowing look. "You do know he's hot for you, right?"

"Hot for me?" she repeated with a giggle. "But yes, I know Pete was interested, but I wasn't."

Finally finding his keys, he held them up triumphantly. "You looked pretty upset with him at Kelly's."

Georgie stiffened before forcing herself to relax. "I wasn't happy he lied to get me to there. You ready?"

"I don't know. You ready to lose?" Logan read the signals easily. The events at Kelly's were a topic off limits unless he wanted to put her back up.

"Hmm. We'll see."

"Hey," he stopped her at the door, admiring her bottom before she turned to face him. "We go into Jake's together, doll, and it's gonna make it back to all those you were worried about. You sure you're up for that?"

"Why? Did you not want others to know?" she asked softly, insecurities filling her eyes before she looked down.

"That's not it at all, Georgie girl. But you know as well as I do some of the others ain't gonna be happy. I don't wanna be the cause of trouble for you."

Relief swept through her body at the sincerity she heard. "Good, because I don't want to hide being with you, Logan. Maxie and Lulu are just going to have to accept it."

Grinning smugly, he backed her into the door before suggestively letting his heated gaze trail over her body slowly, causing a slight flush to spread up her neck to her face. "This feisty attitude looks real good on you, doll," he growled before dipping his head for a quick but intense kiss. Breaking away Logan jerked the door open. "Let's go before I try and talk you into renting movie off line and then not even watchin it."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer….I do not own GH or any of the characters….No copy write infringement intended….Entertainment purposes only…._

_**Author's Note: **__So sorry I've been gone for a while but I delivered sooner than expected! Since this story is finished I am hoping to get an update posted every other day at the latest while trying to find a new routine. Lol. It's complete chaos here at the moment._

_Thank you to all those taking the time to read and review, as well as the favorites and follows! _

Chapter Six

"Hey!" Georgie's forehead scrunched up as she opened the door all the way so he could get out of the falling snow. "Uh, was I supposed to meet you?" She didn't think so but the last few days had been hectic with all the finals for her courses. Now that her last test was done she was hoping to shake off the overwhelmed feeling that had been her constant companion for the last couple days.

Logan chuckled before shaking his head. "Naw, I just wanted to check in on you, doll. You haven't been at the diner or around much. With the semester wrapping up I know you've been running yourself ragged." Watching her large brown eyes light up, he grinned crookedly. "It's been kinda lonely without you around."

"Aww, poor baby. You couldn't survive three days?" she teased while leading the way to the kitchen.

Leaning on the counter and watching as she flipped on the dishwasher he itched to touch her but couldn't get a good read on her mood. Georgie sounded carefree, happy even, but there was a slight edge in her movements. "I didn't say I couldn't, but why would I wanna go that long without seeing my girl?"

Georgie blushed and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "What are you up to, Lo? Charming me isn't going to work, you know."

His eyes locked onto hers as he moved to stand directly in front of her, boxing her in place by resting his hands on either side of her. "I ain't tryin to charm you. You've been MIA since the night we went to Jake's, girl. Now that schools done until January I figured you'd have time to do something."

Doing her best to ignore how good he smelled and his close proximity, Georgie bit her lip. "You have something particular in mind?"

Oh yeah, but not anything he thought she would be up for, not yet anyway. Forcing the very naughty mental image her innocent question provoked from his imagination, Logan reached forward and eased a strand of hair away from her hypnotic eyes. "Well, I was thinkin about dinner and then whatever you wanted to get into, but you kinda look tired now that I've seen ya."

"Maybe a little," she admitted. "Finals always wear me down a bit. Then add in the fact my sister seems bent on trying to give me grey hair and it's been a really long couple days."

"Maxie giving you a hard time?" he hesitantly asked. Since they hadn't ran into anyone besides the guys he worked with the night she invited him to Jake's, he hadn't really expected Maxie, or anyone else for that matter, to figure out they were together yet. While they weren't trying to hide their relationship, they weren't exactly broadcasting it either. Both knew hell would erupt when certain individuals learned about them.

"No. As far as I know she's still unaware that you're trying to corrupt me." Giggling at the surprised look that flickered across his face followed by a mock scowl, Georgie ducked under his arms and opened the fridge. Tossing him a can of pop and grabbing a bottle of water for herself she grimaced. "She hasn't been home since the night we went out. When I called she said she's staying with Sam. With Mac out of town I expected her to run wild, but I still can't believe she's just basically disappeared. Sam McCall isn't exactly the most stable person for her to be running with right now, not with how she's been acting since losing…"

"Coop," he finished softly when she trailed off. "You don't gotta avoid bringing it up, doll. I know I screwed up. We both do."

Compassion flooded throughout her. His pain clearly visible along with the way his eyes clouded made it obvious Logan regretted his actions. "Logan, you and Maxie both messed up. But you know what. You are the one who convinced me that you can't dwell on the past mistakes." Reaching out, she squeezed his hand. "You apologized to everyone involved. That's all you can do."

God she was a dream! The fact she didn't want to slap him into next week for sleeping with her sister still floored him at times.

"But I'm still worried Maxie's heading on a collision course for more destruction. Mac's not going to put up with her crap when he comes back in a couple weeks."

Logan froze as he processed their conversation. The fact that Georgie had been basically alone for the last several nights didn't sit well with him. Port Charles certainly wasn't a safe city. With his occupation he knew better than most the kind of trouble roaming around on the streets. But her stubbornness guaranteed she wouldn't to listen to him. Instead he shoved his concerns aside for now and went back to their original topic. "I know you're exhausted, doll, but I still wanna spend some time with you."

As much she didn't want to admit it, she'd missed him too. Somehow the cocky, annoying Texan had wormed his way past all her defenses and in the process shed a few layers of his own harder protective shell. Unfortunately Georgie just wasn't up for going out tonight. "Logan, I don't think I'd have the energy for going anywhere tonight. I just want to veg and relax."

"You still gotta eat, girl. Let me cook for you tonight."

Raising her head and seeing the way he watched her, almost as if he expected her to refuse, Georgie chewed on her lower lip, thinking over the offer.

"I'd offer to cook here but the last thing I wanna do is take a chance on Maxie coming in and ripping my head off for daring to even breath in your presence."

Georgie laughed. "Yeah, she definitely isn't going to accept us without a few choice words."

_Us._ He loved hearing the term flow from her lips in that sweet, soft voice. "What do ya say, doll? I promise not to give you food poisoning."

Lifting up onto her tiptoes she placed a tender but unexpected kiss on his lips. "Sure about that? Because if there's even the slightest chance I'd rather we just order in, Logan."

Winding an arm around her small waist, Logan dragged her against him before dipping his head and stealing another kiss, this one leaving her shuddering when he finally pulled back. Smirking at her dazed expression, he gently released her. "Trust me, making you sick is the last thing I plan on doing. Six-thirty, doll."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow. I'm impressed," she confessed sweetly, her tone soft and teasing. "I never imagined you could cook."

Pretending to be affronted, Logan shook his head sadly before chuckling. "My ma worked a lot. It was either learn to cook decently or starve on the nights she worked late."

"Most guys I know would've settled on sandwiches or pizza."

"Yeah, well, I ain't like most guys," he retorted playfully.

Definitely not, she mentally agreed before standing and helping him clear the table. Wrapping up the leftover baked steak, potatoes, and vegetables while he loaded the dishwasher Georgie discretely studied him. This lighter version of Logan was so unlike what she'd pegged him to be. Instead of the short tempered, angry, and reckless man he normally appeared to be, she was seeing someone who was easy to be around who truly did have a good heart hidden under the gruff exterior. Flushing when he turned and winked, she sheepishly smiled at being caught checking him out.

Grasping her hand when she started to turn away Logan stilled her retreat and slowly closed the small distance between them, his eyes holding hers. "Seeing you all bashful is just too cute, girl." Georgie was so different than those he'd been involved with in the past.

"I think you like embarrassing me."

Guiding her into the living room without letting go of her tiny hand, Logan couldn't deny the accusation. Flustering her and keeping her off balance might have been fun, but speculating about how much of her creamy skin turned pink also helped to keep him teasing her. "Hey, you're the one that makes it so easy, not me." Glancing down when she stopped close to the door he ran his thumb gently over her wrist. "Come on, don't tell me you hafta run off. Finals are over with and God knows that sister of yours ain't waiting at home for you. Don't rush off, doll."

The low rumbling of his coaxing voice sent shivers down her back. Leaving would be her safest bet. Spending too much time alone with Logan only meant self-inflicted torture. Their past encounters already proved Georgie had a hard time controlling herself around him. "After the past couple days curling up on my couch and getting lost in a movie sounds like heaven, Lo."

"So curl up on my couch and watch a movie with me," he suggested.

"Uh, I don't…"

"I promise I won't bite," he joked before sighing dramatically. "I'll even let you choose the flick."

Georgie gave in, unable to deny the idea of snuggling up with him beat the thought of going home to an empty house, especially with how she could see the insecurities creeping into his shadowed eyes the longer she tried to think of an excuse to leave. "Okay, you win. But don't complain if I fall asleep partway through."

The television screen flickered across her features in the dimly lit room as she lay cuddled up against his side. Unable to focus on the movie playing, Logan instead closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Georgie fully relaxed and curled up next to him. He could feel her warm breath through his t-shirt every time she breathed as her head rested against his chest while one of his arms lay on her shoulders. He felt her shift after a contented sigh escaped unconsciously. Cracking his eyelids he was met with curious brown eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nuthin's wrong, doll."

Shifting away and sitting up she stretched sleepily. "I really should head home." Gasping when he suddenly lifted her onto his lap, Georgie braced her hands on his shoulders for balance. "Lo?" The question died on her lips at the way he was looking at her.

He framed her face gently with his hands. "You don't really wanna leave now, do ya?" The immediate shake of her head had him threading his fingers through her hair, easing them closer slowly. The air between them crackled with mutual desire. "You're so freakin gorgeous, baby girl."

Georgie closed the distance, instigating a tender but sensual kiss while scooting even closer on his lap. This was what she'd been craving since feeling his muscular chest under her cheek as they both pretended to watch the movie playing. As she caressed the very abs she'd been admiring, a low moan slipped free as Logan nibbled her lips before positioning her head so he could suck and nip on the sensitive spot of her neck. Breathless and feeling like her skin was too tight she closed her eyes, wondering how he could make her feel so much so soon. Never before had she experienced this overwhelming need burning within her.

"Oh girl," he whispered hoarsely before forcing himself to remember this was Georgie in his arms. His precious girl to take care of. Losing control or rushing her wasn't an option. But the dazed expression when she finally looked back up only emphasized the desire unhidden and rapidly increasing in the depths of her half opened eyes. His restraint shattered.

Before she had time to blink Georgie felt her back hit the cushions and his warm body pressing fully along hers. Arching into his touch as his palms closed over her breasts a low whimper mingled with their increased breathing. Restlessly writhing under him when he ran his thumbs over her tightened nipples she inhaled sharply at feeling the hardness pressing against her aching center. She instinctively lifted her hips, molding their bodies closer.

Logan growled harshly from deep in his throat. Her automatic response to him left him on the edge of throwing all restraint away. But as much as he wanted nothing more than to unclothe her and lose himself inside her, he couldn't, not yet. He respected her too much to take advantage of her. Capturing her lips with his and delving his tongue to tease hers, he simultaneously slipped a hand under her sweater, gliding it up her side, relishing the feel of heated bare skin. Expecting her to halt their exploration of each other any time now, Logan tried to control his body's response to her delicious taste and amazingly sexy curves.

Jerking the hem of his shirt out of his jeans Georgie's heart pounded inn her chest as she danced her fingertips up his spine. The sensations bombarding her left her in shock. She felt more alive than ever.

Catching her hands and intertwining their fingers, Logan started to rest his forehead on hers when he felt her stiffen. Confused about the abrupt change in her response, he nuzzled her neck before lifting his head. The panic now clearly visible in her wide eyes elicited a curse. "Georgie…"

Attempting to untangle herself from him she shook her head. "I need to go."

"Uh uh, not like this. I'm…"

Frantically trying to free her hands she fought back a sob but her voice still shook. "Logan, please!"

Releasing his hold on her and closely watching as some of the terror drained from her face as her erratic breathing started to even out he swallowed hard.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer….I do not own GH or any of the characters….No copy write infringement intended….Entertainment purposes only…._

Chapter Seven

She froze. Heart pounding, breathing raggedly, and on the verge of tears she attempted to untangle her hands from his. "I need to go!"

Ignoring his soothing words, she struggled frantically to escape from his grasp. "Logan, please!" she desperately begged, her voice shaking just as badly as her small frame.

The full blown terror shimmering in her wide brown eyes had him immediately releasing her hands. Careful to keep his own hands where she could still see them, Logan swallowed hard. There was no mistaking the fear she couldn't quite mask.

Georgie's uneven breathing slowly regulated as she scooted away from him as soon as he shifted his weight off her, allowing her the freedom to scamper as far away from him as she could on the couch while keeping her eyes downcast. She'd freaked, overreacted. Even now Georgie couldn't seem to stop her mind from screaming to run. Not wanting to face the questions she'd spied in his all too understanding eyes, Georgie jumped to her feet. Shame tasted bitter on her tongue. "I should go. It's getting late. Thanks for…"

Moving fast Logan jumped in front of her, blocking the path to the door, but purposely keeping a good amount of space between them. Letting her walk out that door wasn't going to happen, not until she calmed down some. No matter how much of an uncaring prick he came across as most of the time, there was no way in hell he could let her leave in her present state. "Georgie, if you think I'm just gonna ignore how distraught you are right now and let you run on home, you've lost your mind. Talk to me, baby girl."

Darting a quick glance up at him, she immediately focused back on the carpet. The compassion staring back at her was too much. She raked her fingers through her hair. "Logan, just drop it, okay. I'm sorry I freaked on you. It's not you, okay."

Grasping her chin, he gently tilted her head up, sighing when she closed her eyes instead of meeting his eyes. "Do you think I'm blind, doll?"

Her eyes snapped open at the unexpected question. She licked her lips nervously. "Uh…"

"It's pretty damn clear what upset you." Logan tenderly freed the bottom lip she was biting on. "I'd never hurt you, Georgie."

"I know that!"

"Do you?"

"Yes!" Flinching when he refused to let her look away, she inhaled shakily. "Logan, I don't want to fight with you. Please just drop this."

"You think me pretending will make it all go away, girl? That I'll forget what just happened here? It don't work like that. No matter how much you may wish it so."

"Why are you pushing this?" she demanded, her voice cracking. Shrugging away from him, Georgie plopped back down on the couch as tears flooded her eyes but she refused to let them fall. God she was a mess! Why did she have to react like that? Couldn't anything work out for once? She instinctively knew Logan wouldn't have hurt her, pushed for more than she was willing to give. But as soon as he pinned her arms all rational thought fled and escaping became her only goal.

Logan kneeled in front of her, placing his hands on her jean clad thighs while closely watching her face for the slightest sign of distress. "The last thing I wanna do is upset ya, doll. But I also can't say everything's freaking perfect when it's so obviously not. I might come across as delusion but I guarantee I'm not." Hating the way her lips quivered he rubbed her leg softly, wanting to comfort her somehow but not knowing what to do. His next words were barely above a whisper. "You gotta trust me, girl. I know most everyone thinks I'm just a loser who is incapable of caring, but I do care about you. Probably more than you realize. Forgetting ain't gonna happen. Neither is letting you shove me away."

"What do you want me to say?" she tearfully demanded. "Can't you just drop this for now? For me? Please!"

"I want honesty!" he shot back. "Aren't you the same girl that stood behind the counter in Kelly's and screamed your pretty little head off at your sister for lyin all the time?"

"That's unfair! It's not the same and you know it!"

"How? Because you say so? It don't work like that, doll."

Shoving him back Georgie angrily jumped to her feet. She hated feeling cornered, especially knowing he was right. But something's were better left unsaid, forgotten in the past. She grabbed her coat from the back of the chair. "I'm not doing this with you."

Reaching around her he slammed the door shut right after she tugged it open. He forcibly kept it shut when she tried to open it once more. His voice was firm, a possessive quality mingling with authority. "Uh uh. Picking a fight ain't gonna distract me so you might as well save it. And no way in hell are you stomping outta here right now."

Georgie's shoulders sagged. "Logan, please don't. Not right now. Okay?"

Listening to her gulp back another sob Logan's chest tightened. Being responsible for the pain coating her words ate at him, but this was one of those moments where he had to follow his gut. And it was screaming for him not to let her run away and hide. He didn't doubt if she got out that door she would avoid him forever if possible. His head dropped to rest on her shoulder as he eased closer to her while she remained stiff, facing the door. The only sound in the room was her gasping breaths. "Girl, I'd do just about anything for you right now. Ruining this chance with you ain't what I'm after here. God knows it took a lot to convince you to even give us a shot. But you truly don't expect me to ignore how afraid you became out of nowhere, do you? Naw, doll, you don't cause ya know me. I'm not capable of turning a blind eye to you fearing me."

Some of the tension drained from her body. "This determination of yours really sucks at times, Lo."

"But it did get you to give me a chance, girl."

"There is that."

"Definitely an upside in my opinion," he teased, his warm breath fanning her neck.

Giving in she slowly turned so they were face to face. "I'm sorry about…it wasn't…"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh. Come on now. No apologies." Hesitantly linking his fingers with hers, he guided her back to the chair when she didn't recoil at the contact. "Those ain't important right now or needed. You are what matters. And I can still see something's bothering ya."

Emotionally torn and debating if confiding in him was really the smart thing to do, Georgie chewed on her lip while unconsciously gripping the hand she still held tighter. For months she kept quiet, refusing to elaborate what was haunting her. But looking into the concerned light blue eyes that made her body heat up and heart race by a simple glance, she wondered if that wasn't best the solution still. What would telling Logan accomplish? Probably nothing except for causing him to explode. Maybe resulting in a trip to the PCPD. She wasn't crazy enough to believe he wouldn't fly into a rage. His temper was well known. Georgie couldn't take the chance of being responsible for him going off the deep end. But how was she supposed to evade his probing stare and make something up? Lying had never been one of her specialties.

The vast array of conflicting emotions swirling in the spellbinding brown orbs he had admired since the day they met, even if he'd been ignorant and overlooked how amazing she was altogether, easily clued him into her internal struggle. Sitting on the coffee table in front of the chair, Logan released a deep sigh. "Georgie."

"Yeah?" she answered distractedly.

"I need to know you trust me, that you aren't afraid of me."

"I'm not!" she immediately denied. A faint tremor caused her voice to waver but she smiled weakly. "Logan, I swear. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here with you, or have agreed to spend that first day with you."

Relieved by the sincerity his fingers stroked the top of her hands. "Okay. But I did scare you."

"It wasn't you necessarily," she whispered.

"Then what was it?"

A shiver raced down her spine, causing her to noticeably shudder.

"Did you feel pressured?" He didn't think so. Her soft moans of pleasure along with how she met each of his caresses and kisses without holding back or hesitating told him all he really needed to know.

Georgie shook her head before looking at their joined hands.

The suspicions floating through his head made his stomach churn, bile rising up his throat. Once she'd freaked and Logan glimpsed the panic and fear she was drowning in, he'd automatically known. All the hope of being wrong crumbled, leaving him itching to kill someone. Now he just needed to get a name out of her.

"Who hurt you, doll?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "No one hurt me."

Barely able to hear the denial, Logan leaned forward. He wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms. But he knew pushing for more than she was willing to give at this moment could do some serious damage. But he still needed her to let him help her. "Doll…"

"Look, I don't know what you think you know, but no one hurt me, Logan." Shaking off his touch Georgie pulled her legs up into the chair and wrapped her arms around them. "I just don't like for my hands to be held down. Can we leave it at that? Please?"

Flashes of the first night he'd kissed her invaded his mind. Attempting to keep the fury coursing through his veins under control he finally fully understood what drove the desperation that had her reaching out to him unconsciously for help that night on the docks.

Peaking at him through partially closed lashes, Georgie winced at the dark expression that seemed to promise murder. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. Blinking back at the moisture threatening to fall she placed her palm against his face. Instantly his eyes swept up to hers. "Seriously. Don't read more into this than what is there. I'm fine, Lo."

A long breath hissed between his teeth. "Georgie, don't protect him. I can put together the bits and pieces. The way you turned to me for help subconsciously on the docks. Alcazar's cryptic remarks to Dillon in Kelly's. Your pal Pete's blatant dislike of him and protectiveness toward you." Catching her hand when she let it fall, he kissed her knuckles. "Don't be ashamed."

"Would you listen to me!" she yelled in frustration. "You aren't listening to me!" She buried her head in her hands. "This right here is exactly the reason I never told anyone," she moaned, her words muffled.

Wanting to hold her, needing to, Logan gently picked her up and carried her back to the couch. Settling against the cushion with her cradled to his chest, he pressed his lips on top of her head since she still hadn't raised her head. "Alright, doll. If you want me to listen to ya, you gotta tell me what went down between you two. Because right now everything points to you trying to protect the bastard after he hurt you." Pulling back he guided her head up and in his direction, his eyes searching her for a long moment. All he could think about was the misery shimmering there. No matter how she tried to deny it, her actions spoke a hell a lot louder than her unconvincing words of denial.

"Do you get how unfair you're being? Asking me to remember a night I only want to forget? Why can't you just accept what I'm telling you and leave it at that?"

Tension leapt into his jaw. He clenched his teeth, but kept his voice gentle as he framed her face, unwilling to let her break the connection. "You wanna know why? Because your eyes tell a completely different story than the crap you're tryin to feed me, Georgie."

Heart thumping she cursed how he saw more than she wanted him to. "Dillon was going to," her words faltered and she shuddered.

Smoothing back the hair from her face, Logan felt the first spark of hope since she'd froze underneath him. Not that what she wasn't implying was bad enough, it would definitely be better than the first conclusion he'd jumped to. "So he didn't get to…"

"No," she answered tearfully. "And I don't want to discuss it anymore, Logan. Please just let it go," she begged, fingers curling into the material of shirt.

Tugging her as close to him as possible while still leaving his embrace loose enough so she didn't feel held in place, he nuzzled her neck. "I'm sorry if I brought back memories earlier."

"I don't want you to treat me like I'm fragile, Logan. God, I've never felt as tempted as I do than when I'm with you," she admitted shyly, blushing slightly. "And tonight I wanted everything that was going on. I just lost it when you held both my hands down, that's all." Her fingers threaded through his short hair. "I don't want you to treat me any differently than what you did before. Okay?"

Damn she amazed him! Such a brave girl._ His_ brave girl. Letting her go wasn't an option. Georgie was too special, too unique to let slip through his fingers, especially after having had a small taste of what they could be. But he still had one more question. His lips brushed her ear when he spoke. "Can you tell me one more thing, doll? I think I already know the answer, but after tonight I'd prefer to know for sure."

"Um, okay, I guess," she murmured while continuing to enjoy the feeling of his muscular arms around her. She loved how safe she felt surrounded by his strength and scent.

"Georgie, baby, look at me."

Complying with the request without a word, she let her hands fall to rest on his broad shoulders.

"Absolutely beautiful," he breathed, enchanted by the warmth she still possessed. His large hand cupped her face tenderly. There was no need to ask, not after feeling all the different emotions currently fluttering around in his chest. It truly wouldn't make a difference in how he treated her because she was now his. "I'm gonna take such good care of you, girl. Believe that," he promised in a deep drawl, his accent stronger than normal.

Georgie's eyes went darker than normal at the intensity of his promise. She leaned forward, letting her lips brush his in a feathery light caress. "I believe you," she whispered before giving him a sweet kiss filled with all her faith.


End file.
